


Every You Every Me

by Lailaps



Series: Loud Like Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailaps/pseuds/Lailaps
Summary: Lyrics belong to Placebo, respectively. I couldn't manage to write a single word without them, so a BIG thank you to Placebo!!





	Every You Every Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Placebo, respectively. I couldn't manage to write a single word without them, so a BIG thank you to Placebo!!

_I'm in the basement, you're in the sky  
_ _I'm in the basement baby, drop on by_

“So... the world didn't end,” Crowley said. Castiel nodded and felt the power of Heaven in his fingertips, which had filled his whole body with divine strength. “My angel.”

“Crowley. I don't know exactly what happened, but I feel like I've been given a second chance. Again. I'm not a man any more and that means something, doesn't it?” Castiel asked, excitedly. Crowley laughed and smirked.

“Yes. Let's not talk about work now, my love. I think we have more important matters to attend to...”

“Matters?” Castiel asked, baffled by the intense tone in Crowley's voice.

“Yes, like this...” Crowley murmured and pulled Castiel tightly against himself.

“Let's go somewhere. _Now,_ ” Castiel insisted. Crowley smiled, and pressed his lips against Castiel's, like he had done so many times before. The angel's skin was burning like cinder and it filled the demon with love and desire. He slipped his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, to play with the angel's tongue. With their tongues intertwined and their hearts beating the same rhythm, they felt like there had been no distance or death between them.

_Let me take you for a ride with the_  
_devil in the details  
_ _We'll kiss and tremble with the delight_

Castiel was naked and on his knees on a bed in some motel they'd chosen on a whim, when Crowley asked: “You know what I love most in your body?” He ran his fingers down Castiel's spine. Castiel turned to look over his shoulder at Crowley. “This part right... here.” The demon pressed his fingertips on the space between Castiel's shoulder blades, while sliding his manhood out of Castiel. The angel winced and frowned.

“Why?” he asked demandingly.

“Because it is one of the most beautiful things in your body. The other one being,” Crowley whispered. “This.” He moved his right hand quickly from Castiel's back to his crotch. He wrapped his fingers around Castiel's wet cock, squeezing drops of salty Cowper's fluid out of the tip of Castiel's manhood. Crowley then moved his wet fingers to his lips and started sucking the fluid off of his fingers.

“That is so filthy,” Castiel complained. “Can you please now continue?”

“Oh, I thought you liked your men... dirty, angel,” Crowley teased, while slipping two digits inside Castiel. The angel moaned and groaned in frustration, as the demon started moving his digits slowly in and out. “Tell me what you want, Castiel. I wanna hear the words drop from your pretty little mouth.”

“Crowley, please... Just do _it_.”

“Do what?” Crowley asked, pretending to be clueless what he most certainly wasn't. “They're just words, angel.” Crowley pulled his fingers out of Castiel, and sighed.

“Fine,” Castiel said hastily. “Please, Crowley, bone me. Fuck me. Screw me.” Crowley moaned loudly and pressed the tip of his cock against Castiel's opening. Quickly, without a warning he shoved his cock nearly all the way inside Castiel, making him cry out in pain.

“It wasn't that hard, was it?” Crowley panted, while moving rapidly back and forth. He felt a familiar tingle which spread from his crotch to his spine and his legs, making it impossible to move smoothly. Crowley dug his nails into Castiel's hips and shoved himself as deep as he could. Castiel moaned.

“Come...” the angel snarled. “inside,” he continued, moving his hand quickly up and down his own cock. Everything went black. “me.” Crowley leaned forward and sank his teeth into Castiel's right upper arm. A gush of blood flooded into the demon's mouth and dribbled onto the sheets under them. The demon came with a muffled moan, pulled out of Castiel and splayed his semen on the angel's back.

“Oh you didn't...” Castiel stuttered.

“Oh yes I did, Castiel,” Crowley laughed. “Now it's your turn, my _pure_ little angel.”

_Carve your name into my arm_  
_Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed_  
_'Cos there's nothing else to do,  
_ _every me and every you_

Castiel slid his fingers lazily against the demon's sweaty skin. He licked his lips and was overwhelmed by the saltiness of his vessel's sweat and semen. Castiel then chuckled and turned to look at Crowley, who was laying right next to him, with his eyes closed.

“What?” Crowley asked amused. He opened his eyes and ran his fingers towards Castiel's crotch. He played with the soft hair just above Castiel's manhood, twisting the hairs around his fingertips.

“I used to think, that I can never let Jimmy know,” Castiel laughed. He was having difficulties in _not_ laughing at the questionable situation he was in. “all these things we've been doing. But I don't think so any more. He knows, Crowley. He knows what we've been doing.”

“Why is it funny?”

“It's... I can't stop laughing about it,” Castiel snickered. He pressed his hands on his face, sighing meekly. “Oh God.”

“That.. actually is funny. That he knows,” the demon said and slipped his fingers an inch downwards, so his fingers could meet with Castiel's soft manhood. “But I really don't care. I'd like to fuck you again.”

“Again? Now?” Castiel asked and moved his hands away from his face. “I'm inclined to say yes.” Crowley sneered and started rubbing his hand demandingly against Castiel's cock. Castiel closed his eyes and his breathing laboured.

Crowley didn't have to wait long to make Castiel hard again. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make the angel hard and ready. And relentlessly, he used his knowledge as he pleased. He asked: “Are you sure Jimmy doesn't mind?”

“Oh, he doesn't, Crowley. It's starting to make him tick.”

“You're kidding.”

“I'm not. I'll let you ask him, another time. But now, Crowley,” Castiel said, with a smile on his face. He grabbed Crowley's hair tightly. “I want you to do the thing with your tongue again.”

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> I always reply to comments! <3


End file.
